Kingdom Hearts: Key To The Abyss
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: A multi-Crossover Between Various Games anime's and Harry Potter Enjoy :D


Falling down an empty abyss I hear the calling of darkness. As I wake up I appeared to have fallen into a void ff nothing..only seemingly nothing. Then a flock of crows flew off what I was standing. It appeared to be a circular painting of my mother holding me when I was a baby.

I sighed sadly and tried to call Chara. Oddly, however, I didn't get any responses. I assumed to be alone until..I heard a suddle voice. It sounded like a calm whisper.

"So much to do...so little time. Take your time... don't be afraid. The door is still shut, now step forward. Can you do it?"

I stepped forward until I reached the middle of the platform. Three pedestals rose from the surface. "Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, It will give you strength," the voice said.

I Walked to wards the scepter like thing. As i picked it up. i heard the same ghostly whisper.

" The power of the mystic, Inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. is this the power you seek. I simply placed it back on its pedestal. as i approached the Shield.

"The power of the Guardian, kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?" I shook my head as i placed it back and approach the sword. and picked it up.

"The power of the warrior, Invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. is this the power you seek?" I nodded slightly, as the pedestal went back in the darkness from which it came.

"Excellent, now. what do you give up in exchange. I approached the Staff as I picked it up Once more

"The power of the Mystic, a staff of wonder and Ruin. do you give up this power?"

Scene Change third person POV

Papyrus Undyne Sans and Torial were watching after the mysterious children One Of Them seem to be awake. But The Other seem to be in a comatose sleep.

A couple hours later, The late Sleeper emitted some dreadly dark magic as a key shaped sword materialized n her arms The Sword as a dark purple, hilt while It also had a 50 inch while at the end of the poll had 3 tsith like blades at the end. "Mm, a Key blade? eh? This girl sure will be interesting." The Grinning skull said, amused.

papyrus gazed at the key blade in shock and fear. "T... THAT, K..KEY BLADE. N... NOT THAT ONE! WHY... WHY..."

"what is wrong bro? why do you look scared?" asked sans tilting his grinning face in confusion.

"BROTHER, THAT IS NOT A LIGHT WIELDERS KEY BLADE! THAT IS... THE ABYSSAL NIGHTMARE.

"allow me to explain, That key blade has some very unique history to it. Back in the day there was only 2 Key blades in existence. Heavens light, and Abyssal Nightmare."

Alphys continued.

one as dark as the night sky, the other shining with the light of hope. the wielders did not get along with each other, for 1 believes that light is the only path that should exist, the other only tolerated him Until the Heavens light wielder attack The Abyssal darkness wielder. In a attempt to purify the darkness with in the abyssal Nightmares wielders heart.

"The right to wield a key blade, was stripped from him. This, also prevented any of his descendants, to wield one. As for Abyss, The Key blade was passed on to any and all of my descendants," said a Echo like female voice.

In another world, We See A boy and his dragon friend. eating there breakfast. suddenly his eyes rolled in to the back of his head, his voice echoed in Duplicate. and he spoke poetic and cryptic words with no self control.

"The path of light. or the path of darkness. One who wields The Key of fate shell smite the true dark one.

Death spreads as war runs free, The Twilight shell bring piece to the worlds."

The boy looked around and seem to be embarrassed, as everyone was looking at him awkwardly.

2 weeks later,Kageko POV.

I woke up due the cursed ringing o my new cell phone. A i Pick up the place it My Ear i Heard Alphys speak. "OH Hi Kageko-chan. The ship is done. come to my lab if you want To see it. I told her i will be there, in a calm monatone voice. and told her gave her a Polite bye,and hung up the Phone and got dressed. Once Finished getting dressed, i begin to pack my things. And i had the Black Armor Duo carry my stuff. on the count that i Can Not Get transfer My stuff because I had something More Important to carry.

It was Her Key-blade, because Without it. The Ship would not run,

As she made Her way To Alphys lab, The scientist greeted her politely.

"Good morning, Kageko-Chan. how was your day. She asked me, as i replied Simply. "It just started. but so far good.

She frowned at me, for some reason. She has been trying To Heal My Heart. for the past couple of weeks. i find it rather Pointless. Why is she so adamant on making me happy? She will never understand What i have been through, I am a lost cause."

So why is she so determined, on making me happy. That i will never understand.

I have to hide my emotions, It is the only way, It is the only way to keep my self sane and not go on a killing spree. I can't afford to be happy. or sad, Or angry. Ect ect. All i can be, is blank. Empty.

Like the abyss of a black hole.

I began To to do a slight smile as i walk in My Ship and As i do so I See A certain Little girl, along with two skeletons Playing Go fish.

The child won the game. as I do alight smirk. I walk towards The child. and ruffle My Little Sister figure's dark brown hair. "Good Job, My baby sis." This caused, my Sis to do a sight.

I turned off my emotions as I asked very directly. "What are you doing here?"

" Me Papyrus and Frisk wanted to come with you. Stated the small grinning skeleton. I mentally shook my head, as I Thought. "Another Alphys ploy to heal my heart.

Begin to think it over as i smirk slightly and state.

"Fine, but under my 3 rules 1 for frisk's safety, and the other 2 are to keep me sane,

Rule 1. Frisk must wear this at all times, because I don't know what types of effects the Ship will have on her, Because Nightmare abyss is The power source.

rule 2. No Cooking, without my supervision.

Rule 3. No acting lazy. Everyone, must have a chore to do up on the ship.

"Any Questions?" Said The Raven Haired Beauty.

"WHAT ABOUT THE HUMAN CHILD?"

Asked papyrus, as Kageko and frisk covered There ears. In attempt to dim Papyrus's loud voice.

"Fisk Is 8. Her only responsibility is to keep her room clean. And to have fun. Something i wish i could do when i was that age."

Sans POV

Something about that Sentence made me. uneasy.

She had no fun when she was a 8 year old?

What happen, i begin to wonder? I might as well ask her.

It might have a connection, to the reason why she cuts off her emotions.

So i ask. "May i ask what happened?"

Kageko told me, "Do i need to give you 'The talk' Sans?"

frisk tilted her head in confusion. as she looked at me very cutely."

Kageko smiled at her and stated.

"i will give you the talk wen you are older." Kageko stated as she ruffle her hair again and Get eye level with her. and kiss her forehead gently.

Now come on Lets get You Dressed. and Take you to Your room."

the group walked in a long corridor . as they stopped at a downright next to Kagekos room. she pressed a button on the console beside the door, and spoke. 'Alohomora'

the door opened when finishing the Phrase filled with toys for little girls 8 and above. It also had cute pink dresses. in the opened closet as well as a as a changing curtain that will allow her to change her clothes. I smiled at frisk, as She hugged me, i felt, Frisk i was wondering, if you would like me to adopt you.

I had Tori-chan help me with the room. The toys, The paint, and even your new clothes." She just hugged me, and called me mama, I was stunned, I didn't expect her to be, so accepting to the Idea.

At the very least, not so soon. Her blood family pushed her off mount ebott. as an attempt to kill her. Her Family, hated the monsters, But frisk was an acceptation. She always grew could always understand them. but her family couldn't. so They chased her up mount ebott. and she fell to the underground. I could sense sadness, coming from a certain flower she always takes with her. It was like, I stated to frisk.

"Baby girl, Whats That you got there? "She hugged the flower close to her, very gently, "This is- frisk started. as the flower began to speek. "I am Flowey, Flowey the whats it to you. You don't really care, right?"

"On the contrary, I do care about my daughter, It is people like you, who i grow a disdain for. People, who say they know about the world, People,,, Who pitch a tantrum. over something, silly like being turned into a flower. I looked at alphies notes, and i connected the dots Asriel.

"You haven't been raped by your own flesh and blood father. you haven't had to live in fear. every single night, with no one to turn to."

(To Be Continued)


End file.
